The Ruins of the Ancient Kingdom
The Ruins of the Ancient Kingdom (also known as the Ancient Kingdom) are the ruins of an old castle (that people only know about in one of their oldest legends) deep in the woods in the lands of Clan DunBroch. It is featured in the Pixar film Brave. The castle's name was long forgotten (that might have something to do with its twin-axe-cross crest) when the King's oldest and strongest son raged war agents his three younger brothers; so he could have the throne all to himself. Location The castle is located deep in the woods of DunBroch, where the trees and hill that it stands on were scared from the flames of war as it over looks the sea (or Loch). The 'one' that had led it to ruins (with the strength of ten men) has made it his den. Characteristics The ruins are the remains of a once great kingdom that was forgotten through the ages and only the story of it's fall and the "one" that brought it to ruins survived. All because of one brother who favored power over family. The ruins are also the home of a blood fusty beast and the story of it's fall is told by the witch (who played a part in its fall) in The Legend of Mor'du. Lore The kingdom was own ruled by a wise, kind King that was well beloved by his people and his four gifted sons. [[The Three Brothers|The youngest was wise. The third was compassionate. The second was just]]. And the eldest brother was strong. However, he mistook great strength for character. One dark autumn, the king grew ill and passed away. Rather than giving the eldest all the inheritance, he divided the rule among all of his sons, believing their gifts combined would make the kingdom even greater. However, the eldest son, feeling disgraced and filled with greed and arrogance, refused to accept this and started a war against his younger brothers after they refused to give total rule of the kingdom to him. Even when the prince and his brothers were evenly matched, the prince went to a witch that would give him a spell that would give him the strength of ten men by offering her his signet ring, and she gave him the spell in a drinking horn, but warns him of making a choice: either he must make amends by reconciling with his brothers or he will suffer a fate trying to fulfill his goal. When the prince brought his brothers before him by staging up a false truce, to their protests, he drank the spell, which gave him strength tenfold, but to his surprise, in the form of a great black bear. While he would potentially have broken the spell by apologizing to his brothers, the prince instead accepted his new form and slew them in cold-blood. He then tried to get his army to rule the kingdom, but they saw only the dreaded beast and turned against him. The bear then attacked his former men, slaughtering a great many of them while the rest fled the kingdom in terror. With the armies of the brothers fractured, the kingdom collapsed into darkness and ruin. The bear, now being named as Mor'du for his history, ended up roaming around the area, his once human consciousness now lost forever because of favoring power over the bonds of family: and the ruins became the beast's lair. Through the years the kingdom and it's name were forgotten, but the story of it's fall became one of the highlands well known legends. "Once there was an Ancient Kingdom. It's name was long forgotten that was ruled by a wise King that was well beloved, and when he grew old he divided the throne between his four sons, so that they could be the pillars on which their land rested on. But the oldest son wanted the throne all to himself and the Kingdom fell, leading it into war, chaos and ruin" Merida believed the kingdom and it's story were just a legend and moaned as her mother retold it to her, as Elinor tried to tell her daughter that legends ring with truth and that she'll end up like the oldest son if she doesn't get her pride go and let the lords' sons win her hand. After Merida met the same witch and gave her mother the same kind of spell and the two were trying to undo it, the Will -O'-the-Wisps led them to ruins. Merida wasn't sure who once lived there until she fell into the old throne room and saw the four stone thrones and the split stone carving of the brothers; she realized that she wasn't the first one to use the spell, the ruins are the remains of the kingdom from the old legend and that the prince that the witch told her was the oldest son and that the spell turned him into Mor'du. After Merida put the peaces together, the beast woke up and tried to catch after her, but Elinor got her daughter out of the ruins and the two ended up in the Ring of Stones. When the two went back to the Castle (so they may fix the family tapestry and undo the spell), Merida reminds her father and the lords of the legend: as Merida told them how their own kingdom is still young, that their stories are not yet legends and how they pushed hatred aside and fought for each, she realized her mistake and what her selfness would of led to and that legends do ring with truth. Role in the Crossover Pitch came to the ruins so he could asked the Demon Bear, that resides in the old Throne Room to join him. Merida can also bring her friends there so they could see and learn what she did when she first went there with her mother. Images F_vs_t_vs_y_vs_t.png|Before it became ruins in the The Legend of Mor'du brave-disneyscreencaps_com-1473.jpg|Its Fall brave-disneyscreencaps_com-6944.jpg|Old Steps brave-disneyscreencaps_com-6956.jpg|Stone Archway brave-disneyscreencaps_com-6985.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-6986.jpg|One of its Burnt Boat brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7016.jpg|What's left of the Castle brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7032.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7072.jpg|Throne Room brave-disneyscreencaps_com-7163.jpg|Fallen Warriors Lost Kingdom Crest.jpg|Crest Category:Kingdom Category:Brave Category:Location Category:Villain's lair